The bronze trio
by Nargle006
Summary: Years after the battle of Hogwarts has taken place, the next generation are experiencing some odd happenings...
1. Prologue

**This is written for the Ghosts Challenge by J.F.C. Enjoy!**

* * *

_The briefest jolt of pain. Then I awoke. Nothing had changed._

I awoke with a jolt. The old nightmare. I knew there was no going back, that no-one would believe it was me. I was dead, I reminded myself. Across from me, Lavender sat awake, watching the castle for any signs of disturbance. Colin was curled into a ball, beside a tree.

We were still there, just. Lupin and Tonks had hung around for a couple of words, before leaving, hand in hand. I ran a hand through my red hair. Fire. Lavender had tears leaking at the corner of her eyes. Water. Colin was disappearing and reappearing as he slept. Air.

The Golden Trio were still alive. Harry had beaten Snake-face. Ron and Hermione had gotten together. Took them long enough. The Silver Trio were there too. Ginny, Neville and Luna.

What did that make us? I looked at my allies. Lavender and Colin. Then me. Fred Weasley. The three of us. I guess you could call us the Bronze Trio. We were never going to be able to move on. Unless...No. There was no chance of us ever being able to do that.

Colin gave a snuffle and woke himself up with some sort of snort or splutter. Lavender gave a light laugh. I grinned to myself. He was the youngest. Lavender was two years younger than me, Colin a year younger than her. For the first time, I had the responsibility of being the eldest.

A whisper travelled through the trees. We stopped laughing and listened to the breeze.

_Fire, Water and Air. You are needed. In time, your families will grow. Your siblings will need you. You should look out for them. The opposition are growing stronger. They are coming. They are coming._

We stared around. Hogwarts was slowly rebuilding itself. I had spotted George a couple of times with Angelina. He was upset, you could see the blue around him. Angelina had green, orange and purple. Happiness that George had taken notice of her, confusion of the fact it was _me_ that took her to the Yule ball and guilt that she was happy, when he was so upset.

Harry and Ginny were together. They were made for each other, you could see it. Lavender and Colin never understood when I mentioned colours surrounding people. Lavender started gabbling about 'auras' and stuff...Ah, the joys of Divination...

There was a yell from the castle. Peeves came shooting out of a window. Neville shook his fist at him. We stifled laughs.

**That was a long time ago.**

* * *

**First chappy, please review! I have ideas of where this will go...*evil grin* **


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter one**

* * *

**I'm really sorry this took so long to upload, I've been neglecting FanFic for my YouTube Channel...Sorry :/ But! Now you have not one, but two new chapters! I still own nothing! Enjoy!**

* * *

Albus leant his head against the window. The countryside sped by and the train jolted him slightly. Lily and Hugo were very quiet. It was their first year.

James poked his head into the compartment.

"Hey, Al the food trolley's coming. You want anything?"

"I'm good." Lily looked up at her eldest brother hopefully. He rolled his eyes and beckoned. Hugo looked at Rose, who was reading a book.

"Have you got any money?" She asked, not taking her eyes from the page. He shook his head. She sighed and dug into her robes, before tossing him a galleon and two sickles. "Get me a chocolate frog please."

* * *

They had all settled back down when the door slid open. Two boys stepped in, one slightly behind the other, looking nervous.

"What do you want Lysander?" Rose said, closing her book with a snap. The boy in front raised an eyebrow.

"Now, now Rosie-posy, that's not how you speak to your superiors, is it?" He reached for his wand, but it was the other side of the carriage. Al was twirling it between his fingers. Lysander went purple with rage.

"How dare you touch my wand you filthy little..."

"Were you about to call me a mudblood, Lysander? 'Cause I think you're a little confused." Lily laughed. Lysander turned on her. She shrank back in alarm.

"You think it's funny do you?" She shook her head. Al and Rose were on their feet. The other boy grabbed his twin by the arm.

"Lysander, let's go, she's just a kid. She didn't mean anything by it!" Lysander slowly turned towards his brother.

"Lorcan, I think I can decide for myself thanks."

"No." For once, he was standing up for someone. "No, come on." He started to drag him away.

"I came here for a reason. Your cousins." He glared around at them. "Fred and Louis. Tell them that if they come within a ten metre radius of me, I will hex them so badly they'll be in the Hospital wing for a month. Got it?" With that, he went to snatch his wand back from Al and stalk out.

Only, that didn't happen. Al leapt out of the way and took off down the train. Lysander gave a roar of rage and chased after him, yelling every swearword he could think of at his enemy's back.

Lorcan looked around at the other three awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, he's a git..." Lily got up and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. If he hurts Al then I'll make sure _he's _in the Hospital Wing for a month. I've learnt some techniques from Uncle Dudley." She cracked her knuckles and smiled sweetly. The compartment door slid open. Al came in sporting a bleeding nose.

Lily looked from him to Lorcan.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

"Potter, Lily."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She stood up in relief and stumbled down the steps to the Gryffindor table, where Al was waiting for her. Rose was sitting over with the Ravenclaws and Hugo was still standing in the middle, visibly going green. Al had his fingers crossed.

"You alright?" Lily asked. He nodded. "Okay. Well, let's hope that Hugo gets sorted into Gryffindor then." They sat with their fingers crossed in silence. Louis, Fred and James were chortling about something under the cover of all the cheering.

Al still had the faint mark of blood under his nose. Lily hadn't been joking when she had said that she was going to make sure Lysander was in the Hospital Wing for a week.

"Weasley, Hugo." he stumbled up, going even greener that he had been previously. He sank down onto the stool and Professor McGonagall dropped the sorting hat on his head. It sat quite still. There was silence for almost two minutes. Al and Lily had their fingers crossed.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

**Oops..I didn't realise I hadn't written the second chapter yet...give me about an hour and it'll be up :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Are you enjoying it? Hehe...it might be a while before I update again and I own nothing :)**

* * *

Hugo sighed in relief as he flopped down onto his bed. He'd made Gryffindor. He was with his family. Except Rose but she was only over in Ravenclaw. His new friend, Jet was sitting on the bed next to him. His black hair flopped over one eye as he wrestled with the _Monster Book of Monsters. _

"Why have you even got that?" Hugo asked, raising an eyebrow. Jet finally slammed it shut and sat on it.

"It's my brother Jasper's. I think he's in the same year as your cousin Albus."

"Ah." Hugo nodded. He'd heard about Jasper, the howling mad Gryffindor keeper. It figured that Jet would be just as odd. The door to the dormitory suddenly burst open and the other three first year Gryffindors tumbled in. Timothy, Aaron and Logan looked alike, but were completely different. At first, Hugo and Jet had mistaken them for triplets, but realised they were just good friends. They all had the same toffee brown hair, the same sea green eyes.

Timothy was the sensible one who could sort out the problems. Aaron was the strongest looking one, most often silent. Logan made up for that by speaking twice as much and pulling pranks on everyone else.

The three of them grinned at the boys. Jet grinned back and got up to do something. As he got up, he released his book. The five boys spent the rest of the night chasing it around the dormitory as it wrecked everything and tore up the bed clothes.

* * *

Lily sank onto her bed and looked around in awe. The beds had red hangings around them that could be pulled shut if they wanted. The other four girls were still down in the common room somewhere. She liked one of them, Olivia a lot. Her cousin Roxanne was somewhere as well. She closed her eyes and fell back onto the pillow.

The other first year Weasley cousin, Lucy had been sorted into Hufflepuff. She was very smart, but obviously the sorting hat had thought that she was more patient and loyal than anything else. Lily suppressed a snort of laughter. Lucy was also very clumsy.

The door swung open and in came Roxanne, followed by Olivia and the twins, Zoe and Abi. Roxy flashed her a quick grin, before diving onto the bed by the window. Her red hair splayed out around her head as she promptly started snoring. Lily just raised an eyebrow. She was used to her bizarre family.

Olivia pulled out her brown ponytail and grinned. Zoe shook back her long blonde plait. Abi just flicked her dark hair behind her shoulders impatiently.

For twins, they really weren't identical. At all. In looks, or personality.

* * *

Colin watched the new first year boys with a long-ago smile. His eyes were wistful, as he remembered what it had felt like to be alive. He should have listened to Professor McGonagall and left. But his stubborn pride had made him stay.

He watched as Hugo finally managed to leap on the book and pin it shut. Colin clapped quietly. The boy on the edge of the room, the one with jet black hair, stopped and shot a look straight at the window. Straight at where Colin was sitting.

"Guys?"

"What?" came four breathless voices.

"Did you hear that? I heard someone clapping..." Colin looked around nervously as the other boys shook their heads, before taking off through the glass.

* * *

Lavender laughed as she watched the girls. The were in the pyjamas and were playing truth or dare. It was Lily's turn.

"Truth." Roxanne's eyes lit up.

"Okay Lily...Out of the entire family, which of the boys it hottest?" The other three girls lent in as Lily blushed furiously. Roxanne smirked. "The forfeit is to eat a Bertie Botts every flavour bean...that tastes of vomit."

Lily shuddered at the memory of eating one when she was little.

"Fine. Ummm..." Roxanne leaned backwards on her bed. "...Hugo."

"Aww, that's adorable!" squealed Zoe. The girls came over quite giggly as Lily stared at the floor, going redder and redder. Even Lavender gave a laugh. The girls froze and looked at each other.

"Did you hear-"

"Yes..." The girls gave each other looks of horror before diving under covers and squealing in terror. Lavender looked down at the sadly. She wasn't alive. They treated her as a ghost, something to be frightened of. But she wasn't. If only there was some way to persuade them...

* * *

**There we go :) Please drop by any reviews!**


End file.
